1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to mobile devices, and more particularly, to mobile devices including a temperature sensor and methods of operating the mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As attention has recently been increasingly directed towards health, techniques for incorporating functions of checking health conditions into mobile devices, such as easy to hold smartphones, have been actively developed for efficient health management. For example, techniques that combine various functions of a blood pressure gauge, a blood glucose meter, a body fat measuring tool, etc. with a smartphone are being developed. There is also a need for mobile devices that have a built-in function of measuring a body temperature, since the body temperature is used as a basis for diagnosing various types of disease.
Temperature measuring techniques are classified into contact-type temperature measuring methods and noncontact-type temperature measuring methods, according to whether a temperature measuring device is in contact with an object whose temperature is to be measured. Examples of contact-type temperature measuring methods include measurement via a temperature sensor using a thermal electromotive force, measurement using a property in which electrical resistance of a semiconductor changes with temperature, etc. Examples of noncontact-type temperature measuring methods include measurement of heat radiated by an object, measurement of a photoelectric current generated when heat radiated by an object is converted via a photoelectric tube, measurement of infrared radiation emitted by an object, etc.